


Day 12: Fingering

by starsheartsandiron



Series: 30 (Day) NSFW SteveTony Writing Challenge [12]
Category: Marvel (Comics), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: 30 Day NSFW Challenge, Fingering, M/M, Praise Kink, Smut, Trans Male Character, Trans Steve Rogers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-16
Updated: 2018-08-16
Packaged: 2019-06-28 10:27:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 285
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15705381
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starsheartsandiron/pseuds/starsheartsandiron
Summary: We all need more trans smut so here





	Day 12: Fingering

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not here for any BS just a good time. Eveyone is different so I did my best to use the best language/language I'm familiar with for this

Tony leaned over Steve’s exposed body.

Steve was naked on the bed, arm thrown over his eyes in an attempt to hide. Mouth dropped open in ecstasy.

“Look at you, so embarrassed to be enjoying this. You’re so hot.”

Tony ran a hand up Steve’s side, tickling the soft flesh with his fingertips.

“That’s it…you’re so _wet_ for me.” Tony’s fingers slid in and out of Steve’s cunt easily, “I want to hear you.”

Steve’s voice was small, “thank you.”

“I’m sorry I couldn’t hear you.”

“Thank you,” Steve said a little louder. Tony’s fingers stopped moving and Steve pushed his hips down trying to continue to get off on Tony’s fingers, which was the wrong thing to do he realized when Tony moved his fingers away completely, eliciting a whine from Steve.

Steve moved the arm covering his eyes away to look at Tony. Steve tried to give Tony a stern look but his flushed cheeks and cracking voice gave him away this time.

“Thank you!” He said loud and firm, voice wavering on the ‘you’.

“That’s it,” Tony flashed his teeth and thrust his fingers into Steve again. Adjusting his kneeling position to lean over and kiss Steve.

His two middle fingers pushed in and out again. Tony’s new position allowed him to grind the heel of his palm against Steve’s cock with every inward trust. Steve’s thighs shook and the muscles of his cunt clenched down hard on Tony’s fingers, restricting his thrusts.

Tony slipped out and rubbed light circles around Steve’s cock, leaning in for a kiss again.

“That was beautiful,” Tony said against Steve’s lips before pulling away enough so Steve could see Tony suck on his wet fingers.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Uh hi yeah this is a Formal Complaint that the only available 'fingering' tags are 'Vaginal Fingering' and 'Anal Fingering' and I'm here to change that right tf now


End file.
